


Location

by EmmaShadowmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon
Summary: A story based on the song Location by Khalid





	Location

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix/gifts).



> This story was made for a good friend of mine. Hope you like it Felix~!

Karkat stood in the living room of his and Gamzee's shared apartment, flip phone held to his ear as he paced the indigo blue carpet. "common common common...." he muttered, stopping near the window to look out at the thick sheet of rain that was pouring down outside. The phone call ended on him, a loud groan coming from the short albino. He shook his head and went back to pacing as he continued mumbling under his breath.

"Pick up fuckass come o-Gamzee?! Holy fuck, Gamzee where have you been?!" he called into the phone, eyes tearing up as he heard the chuckle of his drugged out lover. Gamzee had been doing so well up until now with staying away from the drugs and managing his anger issues on Karakts request, but with the lazy tone of his voice Karkat knew that he was on more than pot.

"Heeeeey Karbro~ Fuckin wonderful ta all up an hear your voice man," he hummed, Karkat shaking his head. "Gamzee.....Send me your location....'m coming and picking you up!" he insisted softly, voice wavering lightly with emotion at the 'snick' of a rubber band being heard in the background.

"Nah bro, with the way ya sound we jus' need ta focus on communicatin" Gamzee hummed softly, giving a soft hiss before a low moan escaping him. "I jus' need the time an place ta come through ta you" he hummed again, shuffling down into a more comfortable position. 

" A place to come throu- Gamzee no! Fucking....Send me your god damned location!" Karkat shouted again, receiving a soft laugh from his boyfriend. "nah, le's jus' ride on these vibrations~" Gamzee continued softly, seeming to growl at someone who came too close to him as Karkat started to cry softly.

"Huh? Kar you ain't cryin'......is ya?" Gamzee asked softly as Karkat started to full on sob. "Gam......Why are you doing this? Y-you were doing so well about the drugs, I thought you were completely independent of them!" Karkat whimpered, his lip trembling as he stopped and sank onto the comfort of the futon.

The junkie was quiet for a moment before speaking ina voice that was barely there "Kar.....yo-....you's right.....I don't need anythin' else but you!" he insisted softly, grunting as he struggled to his feet "Common Kar.....Don't be like this you know I ain't ever needed anythin' else but you!" he insisted. Karkat just replied with a scoff.

"At times I wonder why i fuck with you, but you know what? This relationship is new to me, and new to you." he quipped, taking a deep breath and shaking his head "you know.....We were best friends Gam and......initially I didnt want to fall for you. But you fought and fought to gather all of my attention for you. The therapy and the addiction groups and what? So you could take advantage? Even though you promised and promised not to leave my heart damaged after the hell I went through in life already?" 

Gamzee was quiet for a few moments, having started crying as well. He started looking around the hovel he had come to to shoot up with a few of his buddies from the Juggalo crowd. "N-no Kar....your right a-and I just needed to understand......I know things go a little bit better when you plan it out.....an'......I obviously fuckin' didn't plan this out......I-i hurt you..... Fuck Kar I'm so sorry your right what the fuck am I up an' doin'?!" he asked softly, voice shaking softly as he wiped the tears from his face and rushed out into the rain.

"please Gamzee.....I hear the rain on your end of the call now so.....why don't you send me your location. Your right and we need to focus on communication and you know what? We both need a time and place to come through to one another" Karkat said in a broken, defeated voice. "please just send me your location. Neither of us want to just keep this love on sub-tweets from one another so why don't we get personal again? Actually talk this out?" He asked

Neither of them could have forseen what happened before Gamzee had a chance to reply. All Karkat could hear was a sickening crunch and the squeal of tires on a wet road before he screamed.

.****************************************************************************************************.

Things had happened so fast that Karkat could hardly remember Sollux rushing into his apartment to help call 911 as he freaked out over the sounds he had heard. Time had passed by so quickly and now that he was sitting at Gamzee's bedside in the hospital, Karkat wished time would just speed up again. That time would go back to save the lanky male who's hand he was clutching as tightly as he could.

The nurses that passed by had been hearing Karkat mumble and cry for hours at this point, a mutual pity for the albino having spread through the entire crew as they heard his voice starting to crack with the harsh emotions.

"y-you know....I've got a bunch of cool places we can go once you get better, a-all you gotta do is wake up and tell me where you want to go...." he sobbed softly, not seeing that Gamzee had started to shift and open his eyes " Gamzee....I-I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and got angry b-but......I'm only acting like this cause I love you" he said softly, lifting his head just enough to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

Gamzee smiled a bit at what he heard, his voice nothing more than a raspy croak as he spoke up. "then jus' give me a vibe to slide on then" he croaked, Karkat perking up and covering his mouth for a moment before leaning in and pressing his forehead to Gamzee's "oh god Gamzee, I was so fucking scared you weren't waking up!" Karkat whimpered, trembling lightly 

Gamzee coughed softly into his mask and shook his head "no. I aint leavin anytime soon. You're all I need ta get better Karkat.....An if you thought I was gonna die then we really do need to focus on communicatin' cause we just need to get through to one another" he whispered, smiling up to his angry little lover. "I don't need anything else but you. And if they'll let you, ride the vibe with me tonight....We can work on talkin' out our feelins an' have a proper jam like when i was first gettin' off the drugs in the first place...." he continued softly.

Karkat gave a small smile and a nod as he sniffled. "y-yea......Gamz.....I love you so much" he whispered softly, Gam chuckling and pressing his mask to the albino's forehead. "love you too Kar......I don't need nothin' else but you"


End file.
